1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor-mounted forklift and more particularly to a forklift mounted on the front end of a tractor which includes a wheeled frame means positioned forwardly of the tractor to which the weight carried by the forklift may be transferred.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of front-end loaders, forklifts and load-lifting devices have been previously designed for use with tractors. Although the conventional front-end loaders may work satisfactorily when used to handle dirt, snow, etc., they do not readily adapt well for use in handling large hay bales. Although hay bale handling attachments have been designed for use on tractor front-end loaders, the weight of the load being transported or lifted by the front-end loader attachment is transferred to the front of the tractor and to the front wheels thereof which creates instability and which places undue stress loads on the front end of the tractor. Forklift devices have been previously mounted on the forward and rearward ends of tractors, but all of the weight of the hay bales or the like is carried by either the front end or rear end of the tractor, which creates the instability and undue stress loads discussed above.